Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to a foldable display device.
Description of the Related Art
Display devices using flexible display panels may realize a large screen when unfolded while being conveniently carried, and may be applied to various fields such as a television and a monitor, as well as mobile equipment such as a mobile phone, an ultra-mobile PC, an electronic book, and electronic paper.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.